


[podfic] You've got a friend in me (whether you like it or not) by Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is not friends with Stiles Stilinski. Stiles disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] You've got a friend in me (whether you like it or not) by Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've got a friend in me (whether you like it or not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065838) by [Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBoth/pseuds/Wolftraps). 



I need moar of this ship. PLEASE. 

U write it and I'll record, deal?

* * *

  
[download mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-youve_got_a_friend_in_me.mp3)  



End file.
